Dirty Mind?
by SoBrittanaProudlySo
Summary: Quinn and Rachel get a bit worked up
1. Chapter 1

**TITLE: **Dirty Mind?

PAIRINGS

Faberry (Quinn/Rachel)

**RATING: **T

**A/N: **Thought I'd write something a little more laid back, hope you all still enjoy it though, review and let me know your thoughts. This is all dialogue.

I'm now taking suggestions for fanfics on here and tumblr; see my profile for details, and to submit

**SYNOPSIS: **Quinn and Rachel get a bit worked up

"Quinn I've never seen you so worked up like this"

"You know I like a challenge Rach"

"You're sweating"

"Your making me sweat"

"Good, I like when you sweat, it means your working hard"

"I can't believe I agreed to this"

"Honestly neither can I, I'm glad you did though, I haven't had this much fun in ages"

"I can't believe we've been doing this for so long though"

"I don't think I've ever taken this long"

"I don't think this will take much longer"

"Your pretty good at this you know Quinn, it's a shame we've never done it before"

"Thanks I suppose you're not that bad yourself"

"I've been doing it a little longer than you I guess"

"I wouldn't be so sure; this isn't actually my first time"

"Really? Well I guess I should have known, you've got a few good moves in you"

"Well you shocked me with some of your own too Berry"

"This isn't over yet Fabray, I could go on all night"

"Are you trying to suggest I don't have the stamina for such a thing?"

"You are looking pretty tired"

"You're looking pretty and tired too"

"Haha that's so funny"

"I thought so"

"So are you going to move or just stay there?"

"What's the rush I thought you wanted this to last, something about going all night?"

"You really are something Quinn"

"Thanks"

"Quinn Fabray are you blushing"

"Well what do you expect when you're dealing out the compliments?"

"Well there all true so...wait why are you moving that, you can't put that there"

"Why not?"

"That's not where it goes; oh well you'll only be hurting yourself"

"Hey it's my choice if I wanna put it there it's up to me"

"Fine but don't blame me later when you're feeling the regret of your decision"

"I won't, and it's never been a bad thing before, it normally works out rather well for me"

"Well then I best watch it I suppose, right"

"Yes you best, little diva"

"Watch it lion Quinn"

"You like it when I play rough though"

"Gives me something to live up to I guess"

"You don't do such a bad job"

"How am I doing now?"

"Rachel are you flirting with me"

"No I'm just trying to distract you"

"From what?"

"I don't want you to move yet"

"How come?"

"I'm not ready"

"Well I'm more than ready, so we kinda have a predicament here don't we?"

"Not if you don't move, again"

"But I'm so close, it's unbelievable"

"Can't believe you'd get there before me"

"Looks like you won't be winning this Berry"

"I'm not far off"

"If you say so"

"Oh I do, and you know it's true, you can quite clearly see it"

"I can see it as clear as day Rachel but doesn't mean you're gonna get there before me"

"You're such a tease"

"I know, but enough with the compliments, let's get this done shall we?"

"Go ahead it's your move"

"What if I want to take my time?"

"It's getting late though your mom will be home soon"

"Yes she will but it's worth it"

"I don't think it's quite_ that_ good, shell laugh if she catches us doing this"

"Why would she laugh, we're not doing anything wrong or embarrassing, and this was your idea"

"I didn't think I would be out done quite this easily"

"Easily? Rach you put up quite the fight, this hasn't come easily to me"

"Just do it please?"

"God you are desperate"

"Desperate for you to end this"

"Do you regret asking me?"

"Course not id never say that"

"Are you thinking it?"

"Maybe"

"So yes?"

"No ok I really don't regret this, I'm glad we did it Quinn but seriously I just can't believe I've been outdone like this, I've never had any problems before"

"Well you've never done this with me before that's why"

"I guess. We're so doing this tomorrow again though, I have to make this up, I can't leave it like this"

"Hey I have no problem replying this scene again and again. Even in my head it still seems sweet"

"It's not sweet it's humiliating"

"For you yes, but for me it's like the best feeling ever"

"God I can't believe you're gloating when you've not even finished yet"

"I'm savouring the moment, it doesn't happen often, and you look cute when you pout"

"I'm not pouting I'm simply planning my revenge on you"

"Oh that sounds hot, that could be more fun than I'm having right now"

"Oh you won't be having fun when I'm the one in the driving seat"

"God this really has you rattled doesn't it?"

"You have no idea"

"Hm well it makes up for you being better than me at everything else I guess"

"Are you jealous?"

"Not when I have this, this is much too fun"

"If it's so fun why won't you end it and stop torturing me?"

"That's the best part, the torture, watching you squirm, watching you sweat, it's like nothing I've ever seen before"

"When will you quit the torture?"

"When the time is right"

"I think the time was right several minutes ago, now you're just milking it"

"You bet I'm milking it, I'll be sure to tell all our friends all about the _fun _we've both had here tonight and I know you're embarrassed right now but I also know you've loved it just as much as I have"

"Well I do admit doing this with you is much more fun than say, Finn, god that was a total disaster our first time; I don't know how I recovered to ever want to do it again"

"Can you not mention Finn when I'm this close it will only sour the feeling"

"Sorry, but your right I have had a great time, and your much less big headed about it than I thought you would have been not that I thought I'd be in such a position to have absolutely no control"

"Oh thanks"

"I've got an idea how about tomorrow instead of one long session, we got for two or three quickies, there much more satisfying"

"Is that so if I top you again you'll have the chance to make a comeback and top me after?"

"Oh trust me Fabray, you won't be topping me again"

"Is that another challenge, remember what happened last time you challenged me?"

"You're not finished yet"

"Fine, you want me to finish? Here you go, Rachel Berry, checkmate, guess you lose huh?"

"I cannot believe I truly lost to you at this game, I've never lost not even when playing my daddies, and they taught me how to be so good at this"

"I told you I'm a chess master, guess you shouldn't have underestimated me, no one ever beats me"

"Well we'll see about that when we have our rematch tomorrow"

"You're going down Berry"

"Well guess we'll have to wait and see wont we Fabray"

"This was fun"

"Till I started losing"

"That was the best bit"

"You would say that Blondie"

"Can we play PS3 now?"

"Sure"

**A/N: For those of you who thought they were having sex, you have a dirty mind shame on you, lol, they were playing chess, please leave a review, what did you think they were doing?**


	2. Chapter 2

**TITLE: **Dirty Mind? Part 2

PAIRINGS

Faberry (Quinn/Rachel)

**RATING: **T

**A/N: **Thanks for the good feedback. This is all dialogue. Thanks to 'Fabraygron' who made me wanna write this part.

Please check out my other stories.

I'm now taking suggestions for fanfics on here and tumblr; see my profile for details, and to submit

**SYNOPSIS: **Quinn and Rachel get a bit worked up…again

"Thank you for your assistance with this Quinn"

"That's ok Rach, you sounded desperate when you asked"

"Well it's never quite the same doing it alone, the conversation isn't as fulfilling I've found"

"Rachel, it won't, fit"

"What do you mean won't fit, push it"

"I'm trying, it won't go in"

"Are you sure?"

"Of course I'm sure, it's clearly too big"

"Give it here Quinn, god you're so useless sometimes"

"Fine you try it but it won't go in"

"It will if you push it"

"Careful you're gonna brake it"

"Oh please it's as thick as Finn's head"

"Still, I don't want you to hurt yourself trying to get it in there"

"I won't hurt myself, I've done this sort of thing before, well once and come to think of it, it didn't work out too well, and I did end up cutting my hand open when I was holding the head"

"Is it in yet?"

"Almost I think, god how many inches is this thing?"

"Keep pushing Rach, only a few inches to go"

"I think it's in, did it click?"

"Why would it click?"

"I don't know I was just asking"

"Thought you said you'd done this before?"

"I have but I didn't have quite this much trouble with getting it in there the very first time, it seemed to slip in rather easily"

"Maybe we should have used some form of lubrication?"

"And get that everywhere? Quinn I don't think so"

"I'm just saying"

"Well only suggest helpful ideas please"

"Sorry"

"That's ok"

"Oh crap"

"What now?"

"It's come back out"

"Well just push it back in"

"I'm trying"

"Push harder. I told you it didn't click"

"It doesn't need to click"

"How are you doing?"

"I think it's back in now"

"Hopefully it stays in this time"

"It feels more secure"

"It's not even bending when I push it, so looks good"

"Well I hope it's not bending, it is meant to be hard"

"Yes I know that Quinn"

"Alright so what about this?"

"Where's the manual for this type of thing? I know there's one around here somewhere"

"Here it is, these diagrams don't really help though, I mean first they show a guy doing all this and I mean none of us are male, it's so stereotypical"

"Quinn don't complain just see where is goes"

"It goes over there"

"Here?"

"That's right"

"Yeah that feels right"

"Looks right too"

"Ok so what's next?"

"This thing"

"It's not a _thing_, it has a name"

"Well I don't know its name Rachel do I?"

"Well you should, you see one on a daily basis"

"But I don't really stare at it that would be weird wouldn't it?"

"Not really, I look at mine sometimes"

"Well, I don't wanna know the weird things you do in your bed room when I'm not around"

"Just look in the book it probably tells you in a labelled diagram what it's called"

"Nope doesn't say"

"God you really are just useless sometimes"

"I'm just gonna…"

"No Quinn that definitely does not go there or anywhere near there, trust me I have does this before. Remember?"

"So you keep saying"

"Well why aren't you listening to me when I say it then?"

"I've got to put it somewhere"

"Preferably somewhere where it may actually seem natural to be inside"

"Doesn't seem so wrong to me"

"That's cause you've never done this before, once it's in it's always a bitch to get out"

"I feel like we should have tools for this"

"I have some tools, I took them from my dads, they use them all the time in there room. You could try to use them it may make this a little easier and less distressful"

"Your totally still mad that I beat you at chess the other day and then the next day"

"I'm not mad, and you were just lucky"

"Right if you say so"

"Can we just hurry up and finish here so my dads don't walk in to find us like this?"

"What's the problem if they do?"

"They said I wouldn't be able to do this"

"Did they know I'd be in the picture?"

"They don't need to know everything"

"We're almost finished anyway"

"Yeah I guess we are, I can't believe together we were able to make such magic"

"It's a pretty basic thing Rach"

"But still it's nice to know we did it"

"Well I'm finished for the day; I definitely can barely move anymore, you've worn me out Berry as usual"

"Oh I'm sorry…but look at the mess you've made"

"Oh come on some of that is most certainly yours"

"But most of it is yours I'm always clean and tidy you know that"

"Well looks like the instruction manual never really came in handy"

"Do they ever?"

"I don't know you're the expert I thought"

"Once, I said I'd done it once"

"By yourself were you?"

"Stop laughing. No I was with Finn, he needed help I gave it to him, but there's nothing wrong with doing it solo"

"Takes longer though"

"Surprisingly it actually took longer with Finn, that boy really doesn't know what he's doing when it comes to that sort of thing"

"I don't need to know about Hudson's inept self, I'm tired"

"Are you at least gonna help me clean-up?"

"Do I have to?"

"Seeing as you were the one that helped make the mess, I think you could help clean it also"

"Fine I'll help"

"I'm pretty proud of us actually"

"Yeah I guess it's pretty cool"

"Who'd have thought Rachel Berry and Quinn Fabray could be so good at this when doing it together"

"Rachel once again it's pretty simple"

"Maybe in your eyes, but I see it as a big step into adulthood"

"Are you serious?"

"Why not?"

"All we did was build a bed Rach"

"Yes a bed that my dads said I couldn't get done"

"You had a lot of my help"

"Yes thank you very much for your assistance Quinn"

"So you know, there's only one thing to do now right"

"Yes clean-up like I said"

"No, test it out"

"Oh Quinn you really have a one track mind at times, and don't ever wiggle your eyebrows like that at me again"

**A/N: So hope you liked this part as much as the first, what did you think they why doing that time? Let me know what you thought, they were just building a bed, though Quinn clearly had other ideas at the end, she has the dirty mind lol**


End file.
